


Kal AU: Kal's Day Out

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [29]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness, Red Kryptonite, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU subseries of Alice series. After a bad week Clark goes on a red K bender and Kal gets Jonathan’s permission to play for twenty-four hours, with Alice as his babysitter. This story is unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kal AU: Kal's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

Alice wandered into the barn with some trepidation, hearing muffled muttering and banging coming from just around the corner. A familiar figure lay on the wooden floor in the pool of light cast by a worklamp, awkwardly reaching up and under a slightly dusty motorcycle. “F—k!” he growled, yanking away as the machine spit black oil into his face. Perhaps the figure was not so familiar after all.

“Hello?” Alice ventured tentatively.

He looked up suddenly, hearing her voice, then resumed wiping the oil off his face with his grimy white t-shirt. “They called you, didn’t they?” he asked, as if he had known it was only a matter of time.

Alice looked him over, studying him. The ruby-red ring, which he hadn’t taken off even to work on the bike, caught the light as he scrubbed at his face. “They were worried,” she replied simply, drifting closer, alert for any sudden moves he might make.

“About me?”

“About Clark.”

He shook his dark head. “They just. Don’t. Get it, do they?” he said rhetorically, turning back to the bike.

“Well, you can hardly blame them... Kal.” He looked up at her over the seat of the bike, smirking a little as she said his name. “Neither one of you has bothered to explain much to them.”

“I guess I should just be glad Pete isn’t bursting in on me wielding a piece of green Kryptonite on a stick,” Kal commented sardonically, poking at some of the exposed wiring on the engine. “You haven’t got a little box made of lead on you, have you?”

He gave her a once-over that was part inspection, part appreciation, but when she saw his eyes start to refocus Alice warned him sharply, “Kal!”

“Aw, I wouldn’t hurt _you_ , Alice,” he assured her. “Which is more than I can say for the _rest_ of the f-----g humans on this f-----g little planet. Hand me that wrench there.”

Alice picked up the wrench lying on the workbench next to her and slowly brought it over to him. “I thought the prevailing theory was that I was an alien, too,” she reminded him. “And what do you need a wrench for, anyway?”

He took the tool from her and applied it to the engine. “This g-----n bolt is too small to grab with my fingers,” he answered, twisting the wrench carefully. “And _yes_ , the alien theory has been looking a h—l of a lot more likely since your b---h of a mother said she found you two days _after_ the meteor shower, not three years _before_.”

Alice took a deep breath and tried not to get angry at him. Not _too_ angry, anyway. “Kal, you’re not making any friends here,” she snapped.

“Alice,” he replied angrily, glaring up at her, “she hit me in the head with a f‑‑‑‑‑g shovel!”

“It didn’t hurt you!” Alice reminded him.

“She didn’t _know_ it wouldn’t hurt me,” he pointed out, and Alice had to admit he was right about that. Her mother had definitely been _trying_ to hurt him at the time. “You remember Clark telling you about that a-----e reporter Nixon?” She nodded. “How he blew up a f‑‑‑‑‑g _truck_ with Clark in it, just to see if he’d survive? I get _really_ f‑‑‑‑‑g tired of that kind of thing, Alice.”

“Ruins a lot of your wardrobe, does it?” she responded dryly.

“Yeah, well, Mr. Plaid Flannel could stand having his entire wardrobe burned to a crisp,” Kal muttered, checking another wire. He found the loose connection and soldered it back together with a little heat vision. “Everything in his closet makes me feel like a f‑‑‑‑‑g hick.”

“Well, in the movies the aliens seem to either wear shapeless black gowns or tacky silver jumpsuits,” Alice pointed out, “so I wouldn’t exactly put yourself up as a fashion critic.”

Kal ignored that comment and stood up, looking over the repaired bike with a certain amount of pride. “That old farmer doesn’t know a g-----n thing about keeping this bike in shape,” he decided, wiping a bit of grease off the handlebar. Alice took a step back, narrowing her eyes at him. “What?” he asked sharply. “Are you _afraid_ of me, Alice?” He sounded furious at the prospect, which definitely wouldn’t have helped Alice’s mood—if she _had_ been afraid.

Instead she walked around until they stood on the same side of the bike, looking him up and down. “Are you _taller_?” she finally asked in disbelief.

Kal grinned, an expression that would have been Clark-like if not for the slight curl in his lips. “I’m just standing up straight,” he told her. “Clark _hunches_.” He wiped his hands off on a rag. “He feels _awkward_ and _lumbering_ , and he really _is_ pretty clumsy, you have to admit that.”

“I _like_ Clark,” Alice reminded him. “He’s sweet, and he’s compassionate, and—“

“Try ‘psychotically guilt-ridden,’” Kal countered. “Martyr complex, savior complex—one of these days he’s going to snap completely. Oh, wait.” He smirked a little and swung a long leg over the bike, settling on the seat.

“Are you saying that now you’re a psychological problem, instead of... some kind of chemical imbalance caused by red Kryptonite radiation?” Alice queried.

“Hey, baby, all I know is, _I_ didn’t choose to put the ring on, did I?” Kal shrugged. “Clark’s the one who dug it out of the closet. I’m just trying to enjoy myself.”

Alice frowned. “Why would Clark do that?”

“He thinks it’s fun,” Kal assured her with a smirk, and Alice gave him a suspicious look. “Oh, come on, sweetie,” he cajoled her. “He tells himself it’s _just like_ when other people go out and get drunk. You let loose a little. Lose your inhibitions.”

“Yeah, but when people get drunk, they usually sober up again eventually,” Alice pointed out. “Are _you_ going to take that ring _off_ tomorrow?”

Kal stretched a little, and Alice knew he was just showing off those washboard abs. Still, she couldn’t help but look. “Well I don’t know, baby,” he teased her, his grin charming and obnoxious at the same time. “Depends on how much fun I’m having.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, coaxing her closer. “Come on, sweetie, c’mere and sit down.”

_This is not a good idea_ , Alice thought, but she swung her leg awkwardly over the bike—with a completely unnecessary assist from Kal—and ended up facing him. He pulled one of her legs up over his and scooted closer, under the pretense of “trying to get comfortable.”

“Kal, you’re getting grease on my shirt,” Alice protested when he slid his hands around her waist. “That’s _impossible_ to get out.”

“Well, you shoulda let me take it off first,” he replied roguishly, leaning in for a kiss.

Alice stopped him with her hands on his chest before he got to her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she told him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Kissing you,” he answered, as if it were obvious, making another attempt.

Again she resisted, pulling away. “Kal, I’m _Clark_ _’s_ girlfriend.”

“Well, don’t you think you’re kind of splitting hairs now, Alice?” he suggested. “I mean, Clark and I _do_ share everything, including a body, so...”

“I’d have to talk to Clark about it first,” she insisted.

Kal rolled his eyes. Alice noticed that they were Clark-green but tinged with red. “That’s _really_ f‑‑‑‑‑g stupid, Alice,” he told her with irritation. His hands on her waist became a little tighter; if she were a normal person, she would probably be in pain. “I mean, think about it. If _I_ went out and had sex with someone else—Ha, you see?!” he crowed at the disapproving expression on her face. “You would think that was like cheating on you. So does _Kal_ get no sex at all? _That_ doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Fair?” Alice repeated snidely. “Since when are _you_ concerned about being _fair_?”

“I want people to be fair when it benefits _me_ ,” he grinned at her.

There really _was_ no mistaking him for Clark, Alice decided. In her opinion they didn’t even look that much alike—they were _similar_ , of course, but Kal was more of a... Clark-like object. Not that he wasn’t as devastatingly good-looking as Clark.. because he _was_... but there was a _reason_ Alice had fallen for Clark, and Kal just didn’t seem to have those same qualities. She crossed her arms over her chest resolutely.

“Alice!” He was whining now. “Alice, come on...”

“I have to talk to Clark about it first,” she repeated.

“Well, Clark’s not coming back for a while,” he told her sourly, climbing off the bike. Kal stalked over the work sink and started scrubbing the grease off his hands, almost smashing the bar of soap in the process. Again, he was careful not to let the heavy gold ring with the red stone slip off.

Alice sighed and shook her head—unless they came armed with green Kryptonite, Alice was the only person who could even _hope_ to keep Kal under control... and she would much rather try to do that through reason than brute force. But he hadn’t really been around long enough for her to figure him out—was he a distinct, complete person who just preferred living on the wild side, or did he _only_ represent the more rebellious aspects of Clark’s personality? Was this a normal thing where Clark came from? Would Kal’s continued presence hurt Clark in some way? She didn’t even have a faint clue as to the answers for any of these questions.

But Kal was right about one thing, at least as far as she knew—it hadn’t been _him_ who put the red Kryptonite ring on earlier that day, it had been _Clark_ , who knew exactly what the consequences of that action were going to be. Admittedly Clark hadn’t had the best week... He’d saved the unknowing innocents from the meteor mutant of the week—insert guilt over meteor mutant’s development here—but a few people had ended up in the hospital this time, and Sheriff Adams was giving him the evil eye for being caught around yet _another_ crime scene.

Plus Chloe was mad at him for forgetting yet _another_ newspaper deadline and Pete was mad at him for hanging out with Lex after school instead of _him_... no matter that it had been Clark and Alice and Lex and Alice’s _mom_ , so they weren’t exactly sitting around playing video games and talking trash. And _Lana_... despite the fact that Lana had been dating Mr. Smoochy-Lips (as Chloe had dubbed David) for almost five months, she _still_ threw longing glances Clark’s way. Okay, actually Clark probably hadn’t noticed those, but they irritated Alice.

Alice supposed that after a tough week like that, Clark _was_ entitled to a little relaxation... but frankly she wished he’d decided to run to the beach instead. Kal was too unpredictable and too powerful to let out very often.

The barn doors creaked suddenly and then Mr. Kent walked in, as hesitantly as Alice had earlier. She tensed, prepared to move quickly. “Alice?” he began. “Clark?” He spotted the teenager at the sink. “Everything okay?”

“F—k off,” Kal replied succinctly, roughly drying his hands on a towel.

Jonathan’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?” he snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes. Kent men were all the same, even if they hadn’t come from Planet Earth. “Kal,” she warned quietly.

“Wait— _Kal_?” Jonathan questioned, confused. He took a closer look at the boy—he didn’t quite stand like Clark or hold himself like Clark, and that self-satisfied, slightly contemptuous expression on his face would definitely look more at home on, say, a Luthor than on _his_ son. Jonathan glanced down at the boy’s hands and noticed that the ring was still in place. He was glad he’d brought that little box with him.

“Surprise, I’m back,” Kal told him snidely.

Alice thought it best to place herself a little closer to Kal, in the hopes of stopping him should he try to approach Jonathan. “Mr. Kent,” she started quickly, wishing Clark had just bitten the bullet and explained this to his parents himself, “um... whenever Clark’s exposed to red Kryptonite it brings out this other side of his personality, you know...” Jonathan nodded suspiciously. Kal snickered. “...and now this personality has a name. Clark said it started when he wore the red ring for so long when he was... gone,” she added, knowing Mr. Kent would understand the time she meant.

“It has a _name_?” he finally asked incredulously.

“Kal-El. Last son of Krypton. Conqueror of humankind,” Kal supplied arrogantly. “Maybe you’ve heard of me?” Alice rolled her eyes.

Jonathan looked determined. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Alice,” he said, reaching behind his back. “Sounds like we need to get that ring off right away and destroy it.”

Kal pushed Alice an arm’s-length away; for a moment she thought he was trying to keep her from interfering—then she realized he was using his X-ray vision on Jonathan and didn’t want it to pass too close to her. Still, she felt a little nauseous and staggered back a bit.

“Holy s—t,” Kal exclaimed suddenly, seeing the outline of the lead box Jonathan had brought to the barn with him. He couldn’t see _into_ the lead box, of course, but there was only one thing it could contain. Jonathan produced the box and flipped the lid open, exposing the glowing green crystal within. “Now, come on, Mr. Kent,” Kal reasoned frantically. He yanked Alice in front of him and started to back away, still holding onto her, as if she could block the harmful radiation. “There’s no need for this. I’m not going to cause any trouble. Well, not much anyway,” he corrected.

Jonathan took a step forward. “Well, I’m sorry to do this to you, Clark—er, Kal—whatever,” he replied, although he didn’t _sound_ that sorry, “but nothing good comes of those red meteor rocks, and when you’ve recovered from this you and your mother and I are going to have a long talk about—“

“Oh, f—k long talks,” Kal told him. He almost tripped over a piece of machinery behind him, which meant Alice almost tripped as well. “You gotta let Clark have a little break now and then. You gotta let him cut loose. Isn’t that what teenagers do, for C----t’s sake?” Jonathan paused, so Kal continued eagerly, “Come on, twenty-four hours, that’s all, then I’ll take the ring off, I promise.” Alice had her doubts about how trustworthy Kal’s promises were. So did Mr. Kent, judging by the look on his face. “Alice will come with me,” Kal suggested quickly. He gave Alice a little shake. “You’ll look after me, won’t you, Alice? She won’t let me do anything _too_ bad.”

Alice sighed. “Mr. Kent, I—I’ll keep an eye—“

Jonathan shook his head. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea, Alice.” He took another couple of steps with the Kryptonite, causing Kal, and Alice, to pull back even more. Alice could feel Kal shaking behind her, and the veins in his hands stood out like they were about to burst. “We’ve seen this side of Clark before, and we just can’t—“

“Come on, _please_ ,” Kal pleaded. Alice heard real fear in his voice. “Look, Clark’s a good f‑‑‑‑‑g kid, but you’re awful hard on him sometimes, you know?” Jonathan stopped for a moment, studying them contemplatively. “Like-like at the hospital Thursday—did you say, ‘Good job, son, for making the town safe for squash-growers again’?” The latest mutant had some kind of an affinity for gourds, and an aversion to seeing them grown “chained and shackled” in garden plots. “No, you were like, ‘Did anyone see you? Did you hurt anyone?’ I mean, how’s that for gratitude?”

“You don’t save people’s lives for the _glory_ of it—Kal,” Jonathan pointed out sternly.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Kal agreed, though he clearly didn’t believe that. “But is a ‘thank you’ really gonna kill you, Mr. Kent?” Jonathan appeared to be wavering, and Kal pounced on it. “I mean, this would be a nice ‘thank you’ for Clark, don’t you think?” he persisted. “Twenty-four hours to cut loose? With Alice keeping me out of trouble? Then you can get Clark back, and you can ask him what the h—l he was thinking when he put the ring on in the first place. It’s not _my_ fault, anyway,” he added petulantly.

Jonathan turned to Alice. “Would you be willing to--?” She nodded quickly. “That’s a lot of responsibility, Alice. If anything happened—“

“Don’t try to lay a f‑‑‑‑‑g guilt trip on _her_ , too,” Kal snapped, leaning forward for just an instant before shying away from the green radiation.

“It’ll be okay, Mr. Kent,” Alice assured him, trying to sound confident. She certainly didn’t _feel_ confident. “I won’t let him out of my sight.”

“Twenty-four hours?” Jonathan pressed.

“Twenty-four hours,” Alice confirmed.

“Twenty-f‑‑‑‑‑g-four,” Kal promised.

“Alright,” Jonathan relented reluctantly. He started to close the box, and Kal started to relax—then he paused and fixed the boy with a firm gaze. “But if I hear of _any_ trouble—“

“You won’t, man, you won’t,” Kal insisted.

“Fine.”

Jonathan closed the box all the way and turned to walk out of the barn. As soon as the green Kryptonite had been contained, however, Alice heard Kal hiss, “Motherf----r!” and lunge forward after him. She jerked her arm up and caught him in the chest, and he stumbled, bending double.

Jonathan whirled around. “It’s okay,” Alice assured him, “he’s just a little dizzy from the...” Jonathan nodded, slightly suspicious, and proceeded outside.

“You are such an idiot,” Alice told Kal angrily as he straightened back up.

He glared at her and rubbed his chest where she’d hit him. “That hurt.”

“I find that unlikely,” she replied coldly.

He pouted. “Sure, who f‑‑‑‑‑g cares about _Kal_ , we just want to get _rid_ of him, it doesn’t _matter_ if he _wants_ to be out,” he ranted, turning back towards the motorcycle. “Let’s just spray him with green Kryptonite and see if he melts away! We only want _good, pure Clark_ thoughts!”

Alice stared at him. “You have seriously gone around the bend,” she decided. “And _where_ do you think you’re going?” she demanded as he straddled the bike.

“Look, hangin’ out on the farm may be _some_ people’s idea of fun,” Kal replied, “but even _I’m_ not that kinky.” He started up the engine. “I think I’ll go to Metropolis, visit a few of my old haunts.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster if you ran?” Alice asked in confusion. “It’s two hours on the road.”

Kal blinked at her. “The motorcycle is _cool_ , Alice,” he pointed out, as though it were obvious. He started to wheel it around to face the back door. “Anyway, what do you care?”

“Um, hello, I’m coming with you,” she told him. “That’s what you promised Mr. Kent.”

“’Nothing good comes of those red meteor rocks,’” Kal repeated, mimicking Clark’s father in a very derogatory fashion. “Jonathan f‑‑‑‑‑g Kent can kiss my extraterrestrial a-s. I don’t need a babysitter.”

He started to speed off but Alice grabbed the back of the bike seat and the wheels spun futilely in the dirt. Kal rolled his eyes and braked. “A babysitter is _exactly_ what you need,” Alice countered sharply, “if you’re going to act like a super-powered infant.” She saw Kal’s lips twist in frustration and anger, and for some reason it made her feel more sympathetic towards him—if anger and frustration was all that Kal _had_ , she could hardly fault him for expressing it. “I’ll come with you, and we’ll have some fun,” she continued, in a softer tone, and she thought she saw a little bit of the tension leave his shoulders.

“Okay, fine,” he conceded, still not looking at her, and she swung onto the bike behind him. He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ll take you for a ride, baby, if that’s what you want.”

Alice tightened her grip warningly—in a normal human his ribs probably would have been crushed, but all it did to Kal was make him sit up a little straighter and pay attention. “Listen to me, and listen _carefully_ ,” she instructed firmly. “You wanna have some fun, we’ll have some fun. But I’m not going to let you hurt Clark, or anyone else. We’re not going to steal cars, we’re not going to rob banks, we’re not going to terrorize people. You give me any trouble, and I will remove not only that ring but the finger it’s on. You understand?” She hoped she would actually be able to follow through on her tough talk.

Kal nodded, a little hesitantly. “Sure, Alice, I won’t be any trouble,” he promised, as if there was any chance she would believe him. “Betcha never got to talk to _Clark_ that way.”

“I never _had_ to,” Alice corrected. “And don’t think that I’m enjoying it.” Kal laughed and revved the engine again. “ _I_ like being the rebellious one in the relationship, not the calming influence,” she added, grumbling slightly.

 

******

 

_”Dear Clark you dumb-a-s,_

_I really think you should let me have sex with Alice. If you don’t I’m probably going to f—k around on her and I don’t think either of you want that. I promise not to get too kinky with her._

_Kal_

_P.S. Plaid s—ks.”_


End file.
